


Respite

by Morilinde



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Mild Smut, Original Character(s), Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morilinde/pseuds/Morilinde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in the Survey Corps has their means of coping.  Some more physical than others.</p><p>Small Oneshot - AKA what Levi was doing while everyone was feasting on meat and victory.  For simplicity's sake, I decided against using a conventional pairing.  Introduces one of my male OCs in the SnKverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

“..Nnh!.. Shit...”

The quiet sounds escaped him in faint breaths, every well defined muscle in his small but lean frame quivering as he leaned his face into his arm against the wall of the officer’s private bath-house steam room.  
Fingers tightened in his soft black hair and dragged his head back sharply and his lover of the night mouthed lightly over the back of his neck, manipulating his most erogenous zone and sending sharp spikes of pleasure coursing down his spine as the other man thrust hard.  
Levi’s eyes closed, his body drinking in the pain and pleasure of this, lips parted to pant. “Hhn... fuck...” He dampened his lips with his tongue, shifting his weight slightly off his left ankle. “Hhhh...”

The room was hot, stifling and sticky, and in any other moment that would have been unbearable to Levi, but there were few opportunities for a private liaison of this sort without interruption, and hell if he needed a good ass pounding right now. So much pent up anger, frustration, and pain simmered beneath the surface that it threatened to choke him, and there were few ways to express that nonviolently, and sex was the method of choice. Everyone else was feasting on meat in the mess hall.

The other man groaned quietly, his fingers gripping tightly at the squad leader’s hips as he shifted position slightly. This time, his partner was a young officer named Niccolo, not from his own squad, who had sworn secrecy upon fear for his life when Levi had approached him. It was never the same partner, and always done discreetly, as to avoid developing attachment to anyone. He didn’t want a lover whose inevitable death would tear his soul slowly to shreds, even though they always did. He wanted a goddamn fuck. Thank god junior officers never asked questions.

Steam condensed on his body into droplets mingled with sweat that dripped down his back and muscular thighs. His right shoulder still stung from the bullet wound, the sutures bare and black. Levi arched his spine, rocking back against him to welcome the cathartic abuse deep inside his body, needing more. He felt nearly dizzy from the heat and his lungs burned for oxygen, the heat building inside at a feverish pace. “Shit!” he half-shouted, his throat hoarse and raspy as the younger man ground the head of his cock against the bundle of nerves surrounding his prostate with each stroke and drove him relentlessly over the edge. Levi shuddered, his fingernails digging deep into the wood of the wall.

The hand pulled rougher at his hair, his breath hitching behind him as he came but seconds later, the breath wrestled out of him by just how tight Levi’s body clenched in that moment.

And then it was over, both men quietly panting. Seconds later, the hot breath moved from the back of his neck where it prickled there and Levi uttered a low sound as Niccolo withdrew from inside of him and the older man slowly sank to the bench, where he spared a glance at the other before giving a single curt nod of acknowledgement. He felt moderately better, in body if not in spirit at least. The endorphin rush numbed temporarily the residual pain from the leg fracture he had sustained a few weeks ago, recently aggravated by more activity than he was supposed to put it through. “You may go get some supper now,” he told him, once he found his breath.

Niccolo raked a hand through his own dark hair and his lips parted as if to say something, but one sharp glance from Levi silenced any of the awkward words that he had been about to speak. It was always the same. They always felt obligated to give some kind of speech on how grateful they were, or honored or such bullshit.

Tch Grateful. For his selfishness.

“I’ll save you some, captain,” the young man said simply then, and took his leave, head bowed slightly in deference. Levi sighed. He would never be like Erwin. He would never enjoy the power of command. He did this to find reprieve from responsibility and self-control, but in the end, his role as a leader would always catch up with him. Levi sighed and pushed this from his mind, choosing to enjoy the moment rather than muse bitterly over things he could not change.

Gathering his clothing, the squad leader pulled himself up and padded wordlessly to the shower for the comforting ritual two-minute wash to scrub away the sticky combination of sweat and cum. Lather. Rinse. His skin shivered at the cool temperature of the water that invigorated his senses and completed the cathartic nature of this process. Now in place of anger was quiet contemplation, exhaustion. Perhaps he would sleep tonight after all, for once. He felt a little wistful about that, but somehow he doubted that he would be able to rest once the endorphins wore off. In two days they departed for Shiganshina. In two days, most likely most of them would be dead by sunset. He sighed.

Levi dressed and sheathed the knife in his boot that he had always carried without a second thought, and he headed out into the night. The sounds of laughter and quiet conversation came from every corner of the quad, originating mostly from the bright golden windows of the soldier’s mess. Yes. That was a good sound. He drew breath and savored the moment, just as he savored the ache in his bones from the cold and the strain of fucking. The pain served to remind him that he was alive, and for tonight, that was enough.

-fin-


End file.
